williamgibsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Quine
Bobby Quine was a console cowboy, a software expert and freelance hacker with Automatic Jack. Description Bobby is thin, pale with dark glasses. He specializes in software and coding. He works sitting in his swivel chair with a terry sweatband across his forehead. When some business excited him, he is noted for his striking speed in punching commands on the keyboard, he breaks through the fanciest ICE. He doesn't know any other kind of life other than the one in risk and adrenaline inside the matrix, ending with a flow of credits into his account, proving right his nightly moves. He doesn't love money and power, and his skill, in which he had some basic pride, is not enough to keep him motivated. He plays a game with himself and used women as his score. In his chaotic hustler's life, he turns women into emblems that provide him with inspiration and motivation. Women was what got him moving and made him plan his future each time. He is one of the young-old faces in the Gentleman Loser where he sat all night waiting for the right one who would show him the way and change his luck. According to Molly Millions he is a "real asshole". Bio He met Automatic Jack sometime after the War and partnered as freelance hackers, completing each other in business. He uses an Ono-Sendai VII. He is described as a burglar of the matrix, rustling data and credits. They were good in their job but didn't hit the big business, living in a loft on the sixth floor. One time Bobby was hired to open a 3" window in someone's ICE and was paid well, and Jack afforded to spend the night at the House of the Blue Lights. Jack saw him countless times falling in love, being heartbroken, and then recover rapidly seeing the next interesting woman who flowed past him. According to Jack his sunglasses could have NEXT printed in green Day-Glo capitals. He was 28, old for a console cowboy, and his peers would say that he was losing his edge; he needed the big score because smart money told him that he was fading fast. That summer he spent more time in the GL, sitting by the open doors wearing sunglasses and watching the passing crowd, expecting for a woman who would change his luck. He needed one badly, and soon. Then he met Rikki. That first night he took her to their loft and introduced her to Jack. While Jack was leaving them alone, Bobby made a show of rooting through a stack of audio cassettes. As Jack was leaving, he hoped that his new "fortune cookie" would bring them luck and strike it rich. One evening they sat at a corner table at GL when he told her how Jack lost his arm, making him feel uncomfortable. Rikki had the ambition to be a simstim star but Bobby laughed whenever she talked about it. Bobby called her Rikki Wildside. She was new to the scene, and Bobby explained to her its players, all the wild side and the tricks behind the malls and plazas, shops and clubs. He met Rikki just when he was in stall and needed something to aim for and get him going, setting her up as a symbol for everything he wanted to achieve. He was continuously telling Jack how much he loved her. As it was time for him to change his life, he set Rikki up higher than all previous women of his life. One afternoon he went out leaving the two alone in the loft and unknown to him, they started a parallel relationship. While Jack went to New York to buy some hardware, Bobby heard Crow Jane telling to Black Myron that Chrome's not just some figurehead for the Boys but the controlling interest in the House of the Blue Lights, and all the money goes to her. He decided to break into her accounts. He locked on to her through a triple-blind rental system in Mombasa and an Algerian comsat, found her ICE pattern and studied it in his console. With his skills he dissolved its pattern and found out tht every 1:20 it cuts with a squirt transmission to their comsat, sending money to her bankers to Zurich. He was unshaved for days and his face was thinner. One dawn he came to the loft where Jack had already returned and sleeping. They argued about hacking Chrome with Jack saying that he is crazy for messing with the Boys, and Bobby saying that it's about time to stop being poor, and that he is doing it for Rikki. For the following 6 weeks they were making preparations and looking for a certain service, a requisite part of the world's clandestine economy, a non-aligned money laundry that never advertised, capable of dry-cleaning an online cash transfer and forgetting it. He made two shuttle runs to Hong Kong to get the deal straight with the Long Hum family. He coded the set of commands that Jack would plug into the dead center of Chrome's computer, while himself would try to hold the Russian program. All that time Bobby repeated to Jack how much he loved Rikki and his plans about her. The night of the attack they loaded the Russian program and entered the matrix, disguised as an Eastern Seaboard Fission Authority inspection probe going straight for Chrome's database. They crashed her gates disguised as an IRS audit and three Supreme Court subpoenas, but her defenses are specifically prepared for that kind of official intrusion. He knew Molly Millions who didn't like him. Later he ws in Europe although she'd prefer he were dead. category:hackers category:Sprawl characters category:Burning Chrome